


The Perfect Christmas Tree

by F1_rabbit



Series: Winter Warmers 2017 [8]
Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-10 01:50:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12901395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: It's Marc's first Christmas with Jorge, and Marc carries on his family tradition of chopping down his own Christmas tree.





	The Perfect Christmas Tree

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vettelicious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vettelicious/gifts).



“Marc, why do you have an axe?”

Marc’s grin didn’t reassure Jorge, and a shiver ran down his spine, although it was too cold to be wandering around the house in just his boxers.

“At home, every year we’d go into the forest, pick a tree, and then dad would chop it down for us.” Marc admired the way that the light glinted off the blade of the axe, blinding Jorge by flashing the low winter sun in his eyes. “So, I thought since this was our first Christmas together, we could go pick a tree and I’d chop it down.”

Jorge smiled, Christmas wasn’t usually a happy time for him, but with Marc around, he was starting to enjoy the holidays.

“Does that smile mean that you’re in?”

“Yes. Let me put on some warm clothes.” Jorge rushed to get dressed, smiling as he heard the coffee machine whirring away.

He returned to see Marc with an axe in one hand, and a rucksack slung over his other shoulder.

“Ready to go?” Marc grabbed Jorge’s hand, their thick gloves making it hard to intertwine their fingers.

Twenty minutes later, after seeing nothing but skinny trees, Jorge saw it – the perfect Christmas tree.

It was a similar height to him, with a nice thick covering of lush green branches lightly dusted in snow.

“This one.”

“Good choice.” Marc grinned, setting down the rucksack so that he could strip off his padded jacket.

Then his jumper, and finally his t-shirt.

Jorge dragged his eyes over him, topless Marc was always a sight to behold, but wielding an axe in a snow-capped forest, he looked like a god.

Sweat glistened on his golden skin, his biceps bulging with each swing of the axe. Every grunt that fell from his lips sounded pornographic, and Jorge felt his cock twitch, his hand moving to palm at his crotch.

The tree crashed to the ground, sending a cloud of snow into the air, and Marc looked proud of himself.

“I’m not the only one that got all hot and bothered.” Marc stared at the bulge in Jorge’s jeans, licking his lips as he stepped closer, backing Jorge up against a tree.

“You’re a very hot lumberjack.” Jorge leant in for a kiss, but Marc stepped back, grin on his face as mischief sparkled in his eyes.

“I can tell.”

Marc dropped to his knees, unzipping Jorge’s jeans as his big brown eyes stared up at him.

The contrast of his icy lips and warm mouth had Jorge begging for more, his gloved hands struggling for grip as he tried to grab Marc’s hair. And the things Marc could do with that tongue were nothing short of spectacular, flicking at the head as he gasped and moaned like he was going to come just from having his cock in his mouth.

“I’m going to come.” Jorge knew Marc wouldn’t pull off, that he’d swallow it all down and lick him clean.

“Do you like Christmas now?”

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
